


Вычисление хаоса

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, M/M, Non-Human Hermann Gottlieb, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Написано по заявке "Германн на самом деле не человек".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Calculating Chaos](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2678093#t2678093) авторства dogmatix_san.  
> Запрос на разрешение отправлен.
> 
> Бета - Гисли.

Пожалуй, напряжённость ситуации была только к лучшему — по крайней мере, для работы Германна Готтлиба. Некому было проверять его вычисления, некому было заметить всю невозможность уравнений, которыми исписаны его «старомодные» доски.  
Пока его расчёты и предсказания были верны, он был предоставлен в своих математических изысканиях самому себе. И они всегда были верны. Ну разумеется. Как он мог бы ошибаться, будучи куда ближе по своей природе к существам, открывшим Рифт, чем к ползающим на поверхности Земли людям?  
Германн не знал, какое именно существо скрывалось в его семейном древе — этот мрачный секрет был похоронен в стыдливом молчании дедушки, в наполненных ужасом и страданием глазах матери. Это точно не человек — во всяком случае, если хотя бы часть того, что Германн обнаруживал в себе, была правдой. Порой, когда он был совсем маленьким, он замечал, что его мать пристально вглядывается в океан — словно крошечный зверёк, следящий за движениями большого хищника. Неудивительно, что их семья уехала из Инсмута.  
Конечно, не обошлось и без кое-каких преимуществ. Германн был на короткой ноге с числами, символами и тайными теориями о дополнительных измерениях со скрученными пространствами и углами, которые свели бы с ума большинство людей. Уравнения пели ему, делясь своими тайнами с нетерпением возлюбленного. Единственного, который мог бы быть у такого, как он.  
Так, по крайней мере, он считал до встречи с Ньютоном Гейзлером. Фанатом кайдзю, который был настолько ослеплён любовью к инопланетным захватчикам, что не обращал внимания даже на худшие их злодеяния. Что приводило Германна в бешенство — ведь, конечно же, эта любовь не могла быть искренней. Любовь Ньюта была лишь безумным увлечением, которое тут же испарится без остатка, стоит ему столкнуться лицом к лицу с настоящим кайдзю.  
Поэтому Германн высмеивал этого глупца и молча злился на валявшиеся на полу лаборатории фиолетовые внутренности и эластичное мясо кайдзю — причём на его половине. Внутренности и мясо, которые наверняка, как подозревал Германн, были бы похожи на его собственные — вскрой его кто-нибудь, чтобы добраться до потайных органов, омываемых густой чёрной кровью. Он лишь раз был ранен так сильно — когда повредил ногу.  
Дрифт с частью мозга кайдзю почти убил Ньютона. Повторный Дрифт означал бы верную смерть для этого нетерпеливого, азартного и хрупкого человека, и неважно, насколько велика была его отвага.  
Был лишь один способ спасти доктора Ньютона Гейзлера, фаната кайдзю и гениального учёного; Германн должен был стать щитом между этим безумцем и коллективным разумом кайдзю, пока Ньютон будет искать нужную информацию.  
И попутно раскрыть себя как одного из монстров, против которых они сражались.  
— Я сделаю это, — сказал Германн, потому что ни один из его секретов не стоил бы и флатуса лобстера, если их цена — жизнь Ньютона. Что бы ни случилось, Ньютон будет жить, если Германн сделает это. — Я войду в Дрифт с тобой.


End file.
